Two Hearts Are Better Than One
by Etch Feather
Summary: Lemmy and Iggy, Ludwig and Larry, four koopa's that will find ALOT about themselves. Will they find love? or will their feelings only hurt them?  This story has pretty strong sexual themes. Includes Slash/Incest. You have been warned, im not kidding.
1. Lemmy's Secret Love

Chapter 1: Two hearts are better than one

Lemmy woke one morning, at 7:00 AM on the dot, like he did every morning, he got up, went to the bathroom, then laid flat against his bed.

"Morning Lemmy!" Iggy said cheerfully as he sprang up in the bed next to him. Lemmy jumped in fright at his twin, he forgot he still shared a room with his brother.

"Oh…uh..good morning Iggy…" He gasped, out of breath from his miniature panic attack.

"Wow, you sound really down this morning! What's wrong with you today?" Iggy asked playfully, making it sound like a joke.

"Nothing really… it's just… never mind, could you hand me my shell?"

"Umm.. sure, here you go." Iggy passed Lemmy his shell, which Lemmy then put on and adjusted so it fit just right, Iggy did the same right after him.

"Ready to go down for breakfast?" Iggy asked.

"You know it! I'm so hungry I could eat a boo!"

"Haha! Theirs the brother I know!" He patted Lemmy on the back, making him blush slightly, but quickly turned his head to avoid showing Iggy.

"So… you coming or do I have to drag you to the kitchen?" Iggy taunted.

"Haha, you couldn't drag me if you tried!"

"Oh really? Want a bet?"

"You're on!" At these words, Iggy grabbed his twin by his tail, and started dragging him down the hallway, both of them laughing as they went on.

"So? Can I drag you or not? You better make up your mind, before we reach the stairs!"

"AH! Ok, ok! You can drag me!" Lemmy chuckled as he got back onto his feet. They ran down the stairs, racing each other to the kitchen table.

At breakfast, the 7 koopalings sat at the huge table with 'King dad' right at the head of the table. Ludwig was next, with a stack of at least 15 pancakes in front of him. Then it was Morton, Roy, Wendy, and Larry, all with different meals. This was how the kids seemed to sit everyday, but no one really minded it, Lemmy and Iggy liked being far away from their dad, so they could make jokes and have fun while eating.

"I can't believe Ludwig can eat that much! Look at him! He's going to be as huge as a thwomp by the time he's done those pancakes!" Iggy laughed, but stopped, when Lemmy didn't… he turned and was about to ask why, but saw that Lemmy was just staring at him.

"Uhhh… Lemmy… what are you doing?" Iggy asked slightly afraid.

"What? OH! Uhh… just.. um.. day dreaming! That's it! Day dreaming! Just dreaming about my day! Nothing else!" Lemmy responded in an awkward kind of screech, which made Larry look over and make a 'What on earth was that?' Face.

"Oh ok…" Iggy murmured, slightly saddened that his twin wasn't paying attention.

"I'm sorry Iggy, theirs just been a lot on my mind lately, I didn't mean to ignore you." Lemmy apologized when he saw Iggy's depressing face.

"Kmon buddy, don't be sad."

"It's ok, I understand Lemmy."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Good! Then how bout we finish our food and go play some Koopsasin's Creed?"

"Sure! That sounds awesome!"

The two koopalings got up, left their dishes where they were, and walked up the stairs to the game room, which Roy was usually in. Luckily Roy always ate A LOT at breakfast, so Lemmy and Iggy had to time to play.

Back down at the kitchen, Ludwig was talking to Bowser.

"So son? Can I cook or what?"

"Well… considering that pancakes are very easy to make…not really.." Ludwig laughed as he gobbled down another bite.

"Hmm.. well than maybe you can make your whole family supper some time, and see how good you are?"

"Ha, sure dad how about same time next week?" Ludwig mocked.

"Sure, and we can even switch chairs that day."

Ludwig laughed as he picked his plate and left the table. He always got to have little chats with his dad when they family ate together. He was also the last koopalings to leave the table, and as he walked by the windows in the castle, he could see Roy and Morton out playing Basketball, and Wendy working on her tan. Ludwig made it to his room, where he sat down in front of his piano, and started to work on a new piece that he called, 'Reqium for a Koopa'.

*Knock Knock* "Hey Ludwig… can I come in?"

"Of course Larry!" Ludwig responded with happiness.

Larry opened the door to his brothers room, and walked over to where Ludwig was, still sitting down and playing music.

"Working on something new Ludwig?"

"Yes actually… but this is all I have so far…" Ludwig started playing on the piano, an amazing chorus of sounds emerged from the instrument, and rang throughout the room. (Ludwigs room is sound proofed you see, making it impossible for anyone else in the castle besides him to hear his creations.)

"Wow… that was amazing Ludwig! You have to teach me how to play like you one day!"

"Heh, thanks Larry" Ludwig showed his appreciation as he blushed. "but I don't think you could learn to play the piano that well, you need to be able to stretch your fingers pretty far."

"Like this?" Larry tried to stretch his fingers as far as he could.

They both laughed.

"Maybe I'll just stick with guitar, that's what I'm awesome at.

"Ya, ive heard you play some pretty crazy songs bro, but if you don't mind… I kinda need to work on this piece.

"O… ok..but… I actually came here to ask you something…" Larry softly said.

"What is it?"

"Well… have you noticed lately that Iggy and Lemmy are kind of… spread apart?

"Now that you mention it… ya actually... I have noticed." Ludwig nodded.

"Well, I tried talking to Iggy the other day, but he didn't say anything, so I was wondering if you could talk to Lemmy to try and get him to crack."

"And what makes you think ill get him to talk?" Ludwig asked.

"Well, for one, you're a bit smarter than I am, which I assume makes you more persuasive, am I right?"

"Ha, fine Larry, ill talk to him, but let me finish a bit more of this piece first."

"Ok… do you mind if I just lay on your bed and listen? I promise I wont bother you."

"Oh… uh sure, just try to keep quiet."

"I will, thanks Ludwig."

"No problem."

Ludwig played a wonderful combination of notes on the piano, some that were soft and deep, others that were loud and frantic, but by the end of his piece, it was amazingly soft and slow, which made Larry kind of tired, he wasn't sure if he could stay awake while listening to the music.

"So Larry… what did you think?" Ludwig asked, finally done his piece, and slightly out of breath.

"It was awesome Ludwig, but I think im gonna go take a nap in the game room, the ending kind of made me tired, but not in a bad way… I wasn't bored."

"Ya, I get it Larry, I still have a bit of work to do, so ill see you later."

"Ok Ludwig, c ya!" Larry walked out of the door, and down the hall to the game room, where he could hear Lemmy and Iggy playing a game. He walked into the room, not bothering to say hi, he just lied down on the couch and watched.

"Kmon Iggy! Get that guy!"

"I'm trying Lemmy, I'm trying!"

Iggy's character leaped from building to building, and jumped onto a pile of hay below, he waited there, and as his target walked by, SLICE! The character pulled out a blade and stabbed him the chest, and quickly dashed up a building to safety, where he avoided being caught.

"Haha, wow Iggy, you sure got good at this game!"

"Thanks Lemmy, oh, hi Larry! We didn't even notice you walk in!"

It was to late to say hi, Larry was already fast asleep, still with Ludwig's symphony in his head.

"Well, I guess we should let him have some quiet, how about we go play a board game?" Lemmy asked, as the two brothers left the room and started walking down the hall.

" More like a BORED game, how can you like playing those?"

"Not sure, I just find it fun!" Lemmy laughed.

"Haha, your so old fashion bro." Iggy laughed with him

"Maybe your just new fashioned?"

"Ha, I just like games that move, that's al-" BAM! Iggy hit something hard as a wall, only… it wasn't a wall… it was Roy!

"Hey four-eyes! Watch where you're going!" Roy looked down on his younger sibling.

"How about you watch where you're going fatso!" Lemmy shouted out, and for the first time, stood up to Roy.

"Oh… so now the little pip-squeak wants a piece of me huh?" Roy stepped towards Lemmy, and shoved him against the cold stone wall of the castle. He threw Lemmy down to the floor, and walked over to Iggy, and picked him up, with one hand!

"So twerp! Are you gonna watch where you're going next time? Or what?" Roy threatened him with his other hand in a tight fist.

Lemmy had enough, he got up and kicked Roy in the leg, as hard as he could, Roy yelped in pain, and dropped Iggy.

"You little bitch! You'll regret that!" Roy got up slowly, wincing from the pain, and grabbed Lemmy, pushing him against a wall.

"Trying to be a hero for your little _boyfriend _Lemmy? Well guess what! It's not working!" Roy swung his arm back, and tried to swing it forward again, but it was caught on something…

"Stop it Roy!" Ludwig yelled from behind him.

Roy stopped dead and turned around, facing Ludwig.

"Oh, now Mr. Blue hair is gonna save you?" Roy mocked.

"Hey, at least I HAVE hair baldy." Ludwig said as a comeback, feeling proud of him self.

"Shut up Ludwig! Only the best koopalings are bald, and you know it!"

"Ya, their the best, at being total assholes to everyone!"

"Grr… you know what Ludwig? Screw you! Stop fighting these guys battles! You not even tough! I've never even seen you throw a punch!"

"Then I guess now's a better time that ever!" Ludwig yelled as he wound up and connected his fist to Roy's face, Roy fell to his knees and swore in agony.

"How's that for a punch Roy?" Ludwig mocked.

"Fuck you Ludwig! Go screw yourself!" Roy screamed as he got up and walked to his room, to practice punching his punching bag.

"God, Roy is such a dick…" Lugwig mumbled as he turned to Lemmy and Iggy. "Are you guys ok?"

"…"

"Guys?" Roy looked around for them, and found them just out of his vision, embraced in a hug.

"Thank you so much Lemmy! I woulda been dead!" Iggy thanked his brother.

"It was nothing Iggy…" Lemmy broke their hug. "But you should thank Ludwig, other wise we'd both be in a lot of pain." Lemmy said as he looked at Ludwig.

" Thanks Ludwig." Iggy ran over to him and gave him a hug to.

"Don't mention it Iggy, umm… Lemmy could I talk to you for a few minutes?"

"Uhmm… Sure Ludwig.." Lemmy started walking towards him.

Ludwig looked at Iggy and added, "Alone"

"Oh, sorry Ludwig." Iggy said as he let go of his brother, and continued walking down to his room.

"Thanks again Ludwig, Roy seems to be getting more and more violent every day…"

"Well, I guess it's his damn hormones, he is 17 after all."

"But your 17 to, and your not evil." Lemmy laughed.

"Well, like me, some people learn to grow up a lot faster than Roy." Ludwig chuckled.

Lemmy and Ludwig continued walking through the castle corridors to a room that Lemmy didn't even know was there. The room was filled with very old furniture, and a TV that looked ancient.

"Wow Ludwig… what is this place?" Lemmy asked, awestruck.

"It's where I come when I need to be alone for a while, nothing special about it really, it's just in a secluded part of the castle, where no one comes."

"Oh… uh.. what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, it's mostly about you and Iggy… Larry told me you guys have been becoming distant in the past few weeks, and i… well..he.. wanted to know why." Ludwig explained.

"Uh… its complicated Ludwig, a lot of stuff has been going through my head lately…"

"Like…?" Ludwig asked.

"Well, whenever im by Iggy, I feel all warm and fuzzy, and I constantly get an erection around him, and… im scared Ludwig."

"Scared of what?"

"That if I hang around Iggy much longer, something might happen! And besides, I'm straight! How does that even work!

"Well Lemmy, maybe you arnt straight, maybe you just think you are…"

"What? But… I can't be gay! What will everyone say?"

"Does it really matter?" Ludwig kept answering him in questions… to keep his younger brother talking.

"But… I thought I was supposed to like girls… and he's my own brother! This cant be right! It has to be a mistake! I can't be in love with Iggy! "Lemmy screamed in teared denial, he was crying and yelling at the same time, as if he had been shot in the heart.

"I'm sorry Lemmy… but… it's who you are, you can't run from it." Ludwig sobbed, heart broken by seeing his happy, cheerful younger brother… so depressed.

"But…but… what if he's not gay? And even if he is, I doubt hell love me like I love him…" Lemmy's tears stopped flowing.

"Well, I guess you have to find out Lemmy."

"You mean… tell him?" Lemmy gasped.

"Yes Lemmy, you have to tell Iggy the truth, but remember, no matter what happens, Iggy will still love you for a brother."

"*sniff* Ok Ludwig, but what do I say?"

"Simple, just tell him what you told me."

"*sigh* Then I guess I should go tell him right now hey?"

"Yes Lemmy, tell him." Ludwig nodded as Lemmy stood up, nodded back at him, and slowly left the room, with only one thing set on his mind, to tell Iggy.

Lemmy started out walking, but then he broke into a run, so that none of his other siblings could see his eyes, now bloodshot from his tears. Lemmy got to his room, took a deep breath, and opened the door, to see his twin lying face down on the bed, now wet with tears.

"*Sniff* Lemmy?" Iggy pulled his head from his pillow and looked up at his twin. "Have you been crying?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Lemmy replied.

"Ya but…but… it's cause well, im scared you don't like me anymore…" Iggy sobbed.

"Iggy, it's much more than that."

"What do you mean Lemmy?"

Lemmy hopped onto the bed right in front of Iggy, and looked deep into his eyes. "Iggy, I have to tell you something…"

"Ya Lemmy?"

"I… I…" Lemmy took a deep breath. "I'm in love with you!" Lemmy got that one sentence out of his throat, and his whole body felt better instantly… his tears stopped, and the lump in his chest was starting to disappear.

"You mean like, love love, not just how siblings love each other?" Iggy sniffed.

"Yes Iggy… I'm sorry…" Lemmy was about to get up… but Iggy grabbed his arm, and pulled him into a hug.

"Lemmy, I love you to."

"What?" Lemmy gasped in shock.

"Every time I was depressed, I was thinking about how strangely I felt about you… and it wasn't until you stood up for me, that I realized I loved you for more than a brother…and I was sad because-"

Lemmy cut him off, he leaned in towards Iggy, and pressed his muzzle against his, in such a passionate kiss, it made his heart feel as if it would melt. They stayed that way for 5 minutes, neither one wanting to end their dangerous showing of love.

Iggy finally pulled away, and said "So, you want to do what those koopa's on the internet do?"

"Sure, but only if you want to Iggy."

"Of course I do."

They took off each other's shells, and set them aside, leaving them only in boxers. Lemmy could see that Iggy was hard, just like him.

"I've never done this before Iggy…" Lemmy said as he took of his boxers, revealing his hard member.

"Neither have I…" Iggy did the same, and pulled Lemmy close to him.

"So, I guess we should start with this." Iggy said as he grabbed his twin's member in his hand, and slowly starting going up and down.

"That feels…so…good Iggy…" Lemmy moaned.

"Then this will feel even better." Iggy said as he put the tip of Lemmy's member into his mouth, tasting drops of pre-cum.

"Mm, it tastes pretty good Lemmy." Iggy continued sucking, eventually getting ¾ of Lemmy's dick into his mouth.

"Oh god Iggy, I think im gonna come…" Lemmy moaned and gasped, as Iggy continued his work.

"Do it Lemmy, come on me." Lemmy did just that, he let out a small wail as he shot his sperm all over Iggy's face, which Iggy wiped off with his hand.

"I wonder…" Iggy said as he used Lemmy's seed as a lubricant, spreading it over his own member.

"Iggy… I want you inside me…"

"My pleasure." Iggy laid down on the bed, his hard cock exposed.

Lemmy slowely lowerd himself onto it, his own cum helping it slide into him.

"Oh God! It feels so good!" Lemmy screamed.

"Gah! Yes it does!" Iggy gasped.

Iggy started thrusting In and out of Lemmy, slowely building each other's climax.

"O Iggy… go faster, it's so good!" Lemmy shouted in lust.

Iggy increased his speed, making him sweat more and more, and making his moans even louder.

"Oh Iggy, keep fucking me!" Lemmy gasped.

"I'm trying but…Ahhhh, I feel funny Lemmy, I think im gonna come."

"Me to Iggy! OH!"

Iggy and Lemmy hit climax at the same time, Lemmy spraying his seed all over his brother for a second time, while Iggy came inside of his brother, his juices flowing out of his tail hole. They both moaned in delight.

"Wow Iggy… that felt…so…good…" Lemmy gasped.

"I couldn't agree more." As he winced, his member now very sensitive.

Lemmy got off of his brothers still hard member, and laid on top of him, licking off his own cum from his brothers face.

"Wow, that does taste good." Lemmy nodded as he kept licking

"That tickles silly!" Iggy giggled.

"Hehe, ok, ill stop, but next time, you're on top." He flopped down beside Iggy, and wrapped his arms around his brother, giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Your amazing Iggy" Lemmy said.

"And you're wonderful Lemmy." Iggy said as he kissed Lemmy one last time… and they fell asleep… in each other's arms.

Lemmy woke up at 7:00 AM on the dot. Like he always did… but something felt different today… something felt happier. Lemmy opened his eyes that morning to see his twins' eyes a foot from his face.

"Wake up sleepy head." Lemmy said as he kissed Iggy's forehead, still with some of his seed on it.

"Hehe, im awake Lemmy." Iggy added as he kissed Lemmy's neck.

Lemmy giggled. "K'mon Iggy, we should wash up before breakfast."

"Ya, I wouldn't want to see dad's face if he saw us like this."

The two went into the bath room, holding each others hand, started the shower, and waited for the hot water.

"I love you Iggy." Lemmy said.

"I love you to Lemmy." Iggy pulled him into another hug, before they both went in the shower to wash off.

Well guys… that was the first chapter… didn't I warn you it'd be extremely graphic? Yes… indeed I did hehe. anyhow… please review this, and the second chapter… the 3rd chapter wont be up for a while though. Have fun and read on! -


	2. Ludwig's Love Symphany

Here it is… chapter 2… just as juicy as last time… enjoy!

Chapter 2: Luddi

"I hope Lemmy isn't heartbroken this morning…" Ludwig thought to himself.

Ludwig got out of his bed, put on his shell, and went towards his grand piano. He played another song, a very slow song, that almost seemed saddening.

"*Sigh…* I hope I didn't cause our whole family to collapse."

Ludwig left his room, and just as he did, bumped into Lemmy and Iggy, who, as he got a quick glimpse, were holding hands!

"Hehe, well Lemmy, it looks like he did love you back!" Ludwig smiled.

Iggy was lost. Where was he when all this happened? "Uhhmm.. what are you talking about Ludwig?"

"Iggy… let me explain…"

Ludwig went through a detailed explination of how when he talked to Lemmy, he confessed his love for Iggy, and Ludwig told him to tell Iggy.

"So, you actually told Lemmy to tell me?"

"Yep. "

Iggy ran up to Ludwig, and gave him a big hug that made Ludwig blush. "Thank you so much Ludwig!"

"Hey, im just glad everything worked out between you two." Ludwig smiled.

"But there's one little detail that's bugging me…" Iggy mentioned.

"What Iggy?" Ludwig asked.

"Well, the only reason I got so much time with Lemmy is because you stopped asking me to help with your experiments! It's almost like you knew that we'd fall In love!" Iggy chuckled, as he kissed Lemmy on the side of his muzzle.

"Well… I certainly didn't know you two loved each other, and I have my own reasons for not asking for your help Iggy… but it's complicated so… lets just say…I got used to someone else being interested in what I do." Ludwig concluded.

"Oh… that's ok Ludwig, I like the time with Lemmy, but right now, I wouldn't mind spending some time at breakfast, how about we go eat? " Iggy playfully sudjested.

"Haha, sure Iggy, but I don't know what dad and the other kids might think if they saw you two holding hands." Ludwig pointed out.

"Uh-oh… good point." Lemmy added.

The three started down the hall, where they met up with Larry.

"Wow, you two seem happy today." Larry said, looking at Lemmy and Iggy.

"Blame Ludwig." Lemmy said playfully as he looked at his older brother and winked.

The four laughed as they continued walking, right down to breakfast.

"Mmmm, I love waffles!" Lemmy said as he gobbled one down.

"More than you love me?" Iggy asked, playfully teasing.

They both laughed. "Kmon Iggy, not during breakfast, Larry might hear you!" Lemmy said as the both turned to Larry.

"I might hear what?" Larry asked, perking up his head.

"Oh…nothing Larry! It was just a joke." Lemmy answered, as the twins started laughing again.

"Hey Iggy, I'm stuffed, how about we go for a walk?" Lemmy sudjested.

"Ha, ok Lemmy." Iggy responded as they left the table, and started walking out the door. As Larry watched them, he could of sworn… that at the last moment, he saw them holding hands.

"Hmmm… that's strange…" Larry thought as he got up from the table, noticing he was the last one left.

"Wow, I took longer than Ludwig did!" He said out loud, as he giggled to himself.

Larry finished washing all the dishes, (which the last one to leave always had to do, how Ludwig could bear it? He had no idea.) and walked up the stairs, trying to find Ludwig, which he did easily, he could hear the soft music from his brothers piano from anywhere. (Larry's hearing Is far better than his sibling's.) He did'nt bother knocking this time, he just walked in.

"Wow Ludwig! I don't know what you did, but Lemmy and Iggy seem closer than ever!" Larry exclaimed.

"AH! Oh… hi Larry, you should really knock first you know." Ludwig gasped, startled by his brother.

"I know… sorry… but what you did… it was amazing!" Larry said as he sat next to his brother. "What did you do?"

"Well… let's just say that… sometimes tricky questions are solved with simple answers." Ludwig said, dodging a bullet.

"Hmm, so theres a simple answer to why Wendy is so spoiled?" Larry laughed.

Ludwig laughed with him. "That sadly… well never figure out."

"Hehe, ok Luddi." Larry chuckled, caught in the moment.

"What?"

"Err.. I mean… Ludwig!"

"No Larry… what did you call me?" Ludwig questioned.

"Umm.. Luddi… I think it sounds… you know… kind of cute…...I'm sorry for calling you that…"

"Oh… that's ok Larry, you can call me that if you want, I was just kinda… you know… surprised. That's all silly." Ludwig tussled Larry's hair, which made him blush slightly

"Well, I'm going to go for a swim in the pool, wanna join me Luddi?" Larry asked without much hesitation

"Hmmm… sure Larry, I'll be right there!"

Larry left the room in a hurry, leaving Ludwig a bit of time to think about things.

"What if I'm like Lemmy…? What if… no… it can't be… I'm straight… ive dated lots of girls… but ive never actually kissed one… or done anything for that matter… o god… this is not going to be a very fun couple of days…"

Ludwig grabbed a pair of shorts, and walked out the door… where he once again caught Lemmy and Iggy holding hands, walking towards their secret room.

"You two better be more careful!" He yelled out, making sure he caught their attention.

Lemmy looked back and saw Ludwig laughing to himself, as he walked out of the door to the pool.

"Wow Iggy, good thing that wasn't dad!" Lemmy chuckled.

"Mmhm, that wouldn't of been good" Iggy replied, after his initial seconds of thinking they were caught, re-gripped Lemmy's hand. Lemmy smiled back at him.

"Well Iggy, here we are!" Lemmy said as he opened up a door, leading into the secret room.

"Wow Lemmy, this place looks really old!" Iggy exclaimed.

"That's what I said to! This is where Ludwig talked to me… its almost like it was just deserted and left here as it was, but old dad probly just forgot about the place!" The twins laughed at their bad joke.

"Hey Lemmy… can I ask you something?"

"Anything Iggy!"

"Well… what if someone finds out about us?"

"Don't worry… Ludwig wont tell any bo-"

"No… I mean, what if someone see's us holding hands or something?"

"Oh… well I don't know… and I really don't care… ill proudly love you no matter who finds out Iggy!"

'Thanks Lemmy." Iggy gave him a soft kiss on the side of his muzzle.

"Hehe… no… thank YOU!" They both laughed,.

"Well, why did you want to show me this place?" Iggy asked.

"Because silly, no one ever comes here."

"So?"

"So… that means we can be alone here, whenever we want to 'do something'." Lemmy winked at Iggy.

"Oh, I get ya."

"Hehe, for being really smart, your kind of clueless bro." Lemmy said jokingly.

"Haha, its not my fault your pretty face was distracting me!" Iggy softly replied.

"Aww… thanks Iggy." Lemmy hugged his twin.

"Hehe, hey Lemmy, im kind of hungry, how bout we go ask dad to make us some grub?"

"Sure Iggy!" Lemmy happily responded, as the two left the room, and down the hallway.

After a bit of time walking and enjoying each other's company, they came across Ludwig's room, where they heard a very strange noise.

"Hey, what do you think that noise is Iggy?" Lemmy asked, slightly concerned.

"I don't know, but who says we cant fnd out?" Iggy said, as he opend the door, only to see a huge mass of pink going through Ludwig's bed.

"Gah! What are you two doing here?" Roy barked at the twins.

"Making sure that you leave. Now!" Lemmy yelled, obviously ferious at Roy.

"Oh… what are you going to do? Fight me? I could squish you in 2 seconds flat!" Roy often used this talk to intimidate people.

"No actually, im gonna tell Ludwig that your in here, and he can deal with you! You feel tough enough to face Ludwig, Roy?" Iggy cameback, intimidating Roy.

"Hehe, fine, I'll leave, I already have what I was looking for anyway!" Roy laughed and tucked something into his shell.

"Hey, what was that?" Iggy asked Roy.

"None of your business! Now did you want me to leave or not?" Roy shouted.

"Fine Roy, get lost." Lemmy finished, as he pulled Iggy out of Roy's way.

Lemmy closed Ludwig's door, and kept walking with Iggy down the stairs, into the kitchen.

"What do you think that was about?" Iggy asked.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling we'll find out." Lemmy replied, in a concerned tone.

_At the pool…_

"K'mon in Luddi! The waters perfect!" Larry said as he swam about the pool, his shell laying beside the pool.

"Err… im not really a water person Larry…"

"What do you mean?"

"It makes my hair all wet, and messy, you have no idea how long it takes to make this hair look good bro." Ludwig thought of a lame, on the spot excuss to hide his real reason.

Larry stepped out of the pool in front of Ludwig, nothing but shorts on. "Well if it doesn't make my hair messy, yours well be fine! Mohawks are very hard to make perfect!" Larry shouted and he jumped back into the pool.

"It's not as hard as making my hair bro!" Ludwig laughed.

"You know Luddi, I can almost swear I saw Iggy and Lemmy walking far down the halls on my way here… and they were holding hands… again!" Larry added in, and stopped swimming.

"Again?" Ludwig looked shocked.

"Ya! I could swear I saw it at breakfast to!"

"You were probly imagining it Larry."

"Well… if I wasn't… is that a bad thing if they were? I never thought they were gay before, well… I kinda suspected Lemmy, but Iggy? No way!

"Well, what if they are?" Ludwig got extremely uncomfortable whenever someone talked about gays.

"I don't know, it's just weird to think about… since their family…" Larry said, with a hint of confusion. "Is it normal if siblings fall in love?"

"Well, normally people don't… they fall in love with someone else…but… I personally see nothing wrong with it."

"Ok Luddi, im just checking what you think." Larry smiled, now floating on his back in the pool.

"Ya _Luddi_, hes just checking!" Snickerd a voice from behind Ludwig.

"What was that Luddi?" Larry got up, asking Ludwig.

"Wow, I've heard of slave names, but is that your fag-name?" The voice mocked.

Ludwig realized who it was. "I don't know… how about you stop being a ROY-al pain in my ass!"

"Ha, im sure you feel very _gay _and happy when you make comebacks don't you?

"Ok Roy… what's with all the gay jok-" Ludwig turned around, and stopped dead. Larry stared at his older both saw what was in the Roy's hand. A Copy of PlayKoopa: Gay Edition.

"I uh… have no idea where you got that from!" Ludwig yelled.

"Let me refresh your memory 'Luddi', it came from…hmm.. where was it again? Oh yes. Under YOUR bed! How do you explain that?" Roy declared. He had won this battle.

"I ummm.. Uhh.. It's….ummm…*sigh*…" Ludwig ran outta words to say.

"What's wrong? Thwomp got your tongue? That's what I thought… wait till I tell king da-"

"Listen Roy! Stop trying to frame Ludwig!" Larry yelled from the sidelines. Which made both Ludwig and Roy spin around to face him. "We all know who the real gay one is here! YOU! You have a pink head… pink shades, just because you know your gay, doesn't mean you have to take it out on everyone else! Maybe that's why your suck a dick to everyone! So don't take your magazine and pretend it's Ludwig's! Screw off and leave him alone!" Larry shouted.

"Ha! You think making fun of me will stop me? Nice try Larry, I bet you're the one who gave Ludwig this magazine! Didn't you?" Roy replied, laughing at his own brothers.

Larry was enraged, he was so angry, he just wished Roy would leave him alone, but then… something amazing happened… the anger inside of Larry built up, and finally, after a few moments of intense hatred for Roy…FWOOSH! A fireball flew from Larry's mouth!

"AHH! What the hell Larry?" Roy screamed as his arm started to catch fire. He was in so much pain… luckily… there was a pool beside him, which he dived into immediately, shell and all.

"You fucking maniac! You tried to kill me!" Roy yelled in hatred as he got out of the pool.

"No, no! I didn't mean to do that Roy! Honest!" Larry tried to defend himself.

"This time, king dad can have you! I'm done trying to deal with you! Now where's that magazine…" Roy started to look franticly around the pool side. Larry spotted it first, on the ground, burnt to a crisp from Larry's fire. Roy saw it soon after.

"Ok, now im fucking pissed. Get your ass over here Larry!" Roy grabbed Larry by his hair, and dragged him into the castle.

Still in shock of what just happened, Ludwig lay on his chair, unable to breathe, unable to move, all he could do was think, and he said silently in his mind: "Thank you Larry."

"Thanks for the grub dad!" Lemmy shouted as he and Iggy got up and left the kitchen.

"No problem boys!" Bowser answerd back.

"Ya dad, thanks!"another koopalings added, finishing his food shortly after the twins.

"My pleasure Morton."

Morton got up, put his dishes into the castles over-sized sink,and caught up with his twin brothers.

"Wow, you two are sure in a good mood today!" Morton said, making Lemmy and Iggy jump.

"Woah, hi Morton, thanks, I guess it's just a good day today." Iggy replied.

"Well, whatever it is, im glad you two arnt depressed anymore."

"What do you mean?" Iggy asked, turning to Lemmy, asking him silently if he knew anything.

"Everyone noticed it Iggster, even dad, we all knew something was wrong, Roy even started saying you were gonna kill yourself Lemmy."

"What? I would never do that!" Lemmy responded, enraged.

"I know you wouldn't Lemmy, Roy spreads rumors, and unfourtunantly… Wendy and Dad always seem to believe him." Morton said, sighing soon after.

"Well, thanks for telling us Morton!" Iggy said in his best 'thank you' voice.

"No problem guys, I'm gonna go crank up some metal in my room so…bye!" Morton waved to the twins, as he ran off down the hall.

"Hmm.. this is bad Lemmy…"

"That Morton listens to death metal?" Lemmy chuckled

"No silly" Iggy laughed with him. "It's Roy! If he finds out… than that means Wendy AND dad will find out!

"Good point… and Ludwig already knows."

"Mmhm…"

"Im certain Larry wouldn't tell anyone, he might not even care. Larry never held anything against us."

"and Morton's always been there for us."

"Exactly…"

"So… just as long as Roy doesn't find out?"

"Exactly." Lemmy finished. The two smiled, grabbed hands, and walked down the hallway, back to their room.

"DAD!" Roy shouted. Iggy's ears twitched as he heard a faint yell, but ignored it, and turned back towards Lemmy.

"What is it son… hey… put Larry down! And why do you smell like burnt fish?" Bowser questioned.

"It's this little fucker!" He kicked Larry in the leg. "He tried to kill me dad!"

"WHAT? Larry! What did you do?" Bowser yelled at him, making everyone in the castle freeze for a moment.

"I…i…" Larry couldn't speak, his eyes started watering.

"The little basterd lit me on fire!" Roy answerd for him.

"WHAT?" Bowser yelled again. "This… this is.."

"I'm sorry Roy! I didn't mean to!" Larry shouted threw his tears.

"This is amazing!" Bowser said, suprising both Larry and Roy.

"What?" Roy half-asked, half-yelled.

"My third youngest son has finally learned how to breathe fire! Good job Larry!"

"But dad! " Roy gasped, shocked.

"No buts Roy! Why on earth would you try to get Larry in trouble if he tried to breathe fire! You know that's what a koopa tries to learn in their childhood! Now get up to your room for trying get him in trouble!"

"BUT DAD!"

"I said go!" Bowser screamed.

"Fine! You got fucking lucky squirt!" Roy shouted at Larry, before he left.

"Well son, unless you want to tell me anything… I'm pretty busy making your guy's supper."

"Actually dad, do you know why Roy's been suck a jerk lately? Him and Ludwig have got in 3 fights in the past 2 days." Larry said, disappointed.

"It's like how you just breathed fire Larry, every one of your siblings, including you, and doing and feeling things that can't be explained." Bowser calmy told his son.

"Oh… but will Roy stop acting like this?"

"Hopefully, I don't like watching my kid's fighting each other, if they want to fight, they can vent their anger on the Mario brothers."

Larry laughed. "Kmon dad… you arnt still trying to get them are you?"

"No, not really… we kind of agreed on a peace treaty"

"Oh, ok… well… if you don't mind, im gonna go try and find Ludwig."

"Ok Larry, congratulations once again one learning to breath fire." Bowser patted his son on the head, very proud of him.

"That went a lot better than I excepted! " Larry told himself… and as he turned the cornor and looked into the twin's room, could swear he saw Lemmy give Iggy a kiss!

"Hmm… maybe what im feeling IS normal…" Larry thought, as he walked up to the door of Ludwig's room.

*Knock Knock*" You in here Luddi?"

"Uh… ya.. come on in."

"Thanks Luddi." Larry smiled.

"So… what do you need Larry?"

"I just wanted to tell you how dad took it."

"How did it go?" Ludwig cringed, ready to hear his death sentence.

"Actually, it went really well."

"Really?" Ludwig asked, shocked.

"Mmhm, the moment dad found out i could breathe fire, he was so proud, that he sent Roy to his room for trying to get me in trouble, you wernt even mentioned."

"Wow that's awesome!" Larry sat next to Ludwig, he could tell his brother was relieved. "I'm just glad Roy couldn't frame me…"

Larry turned to Ludwig. "That's another thing Luddi…"

Ludwig gulped in anxiety, had Larry found out?

"I know that magazine was yours. I knew you were gay. I've known for quite a while."

"wha-what? How long?" Ludwig painfully croaked out.

"About a year… ive been testing you with questions ever since, all my questions were just one big test for you." Larry confessed

"s-so, did I fail the straight test?" Ludwig asked in confusion, blown away by how cunning Larry really was.

"No… but you passed my gay test." Larry said, as he grabbed Ludwig's hand.

"What? Larry… I don't understand…"

"*sigh* ill show you." Larry reached behind him and pulled something out of his shell, something that looked a lot like a sex toy.

"Do you get it now Luddi?" Larry proudly asked.

"Wait…you…your..gay to?" Ludwig asked through his shock.

Larry nodded his head. "You told me a little while ago that it doesn't matter if someone's gay, or even love's a sibling, you told me it's their choice, and there's nothing wrong with it…"

"but… this is wrong Larry! I…i…."

"I know you love me also Luddi."

"Wha- how?" Ludwig questioned… now shaking from what his brother knew.

"Your always so akward around me Luddi, you cant even come for a swim with me anymore, and im the only one you ever let play your piano, or even let in your room for that matter."

Ludwig started to cry. "So does this mean…?"

"Im sure this will answer all your questions…"

Larry grabbed both of Ludwig's hands, making him blush. He looked deep into Ludwig's tearfull eye's.

"Every night, when you play those songs, I can hear them Ludwig, I hear you playing whenever I go to sleep, your beautiful music is what helps me fall asleep every single night. I would have nightmare's all the time if it wasn't for you. Your always standing up for me, and your never mean to anyone, and I'm not sure how, but… you somehow fixed Larry and Iggy… your amazing Ludwig, you're the most talented koopa ive ever met." Larry looked at Ludwig. He had stopped crying, and the two were staring at each other… not in an awkward way… but a loving way.

Ludwig moved in closer, just in front of Larry's lips. "I love you Larry, thank you."

"I love you to Luddi." Larry leaned in and closed the small gap between them, inlocking them in a trembling kiss, Larry backed away and looked into Ludwig's eyes once more. Larry smiled as he took of Ludwig's shell, and then his own.

"What are you doing Larry?" Ludwig asked.

"Just getting you more comfortable, that's all."

The two laid down, one on top of the other… Larry on top of Ludwig, and they once again locked into a kiss, a deep, romantic kiss, one that nothing on earth could stop. Larry looked down for a moment, and saw Ludwig's member slowly emerging.

"You seem excited Luddi." Larry said, as he crept downwards towards Ludwig's fully emerged member.

"wha-What are you doing?" Ludwig asked, breathless from the kiss.

"Something that im sure will make you feel a lot better."

Larry pulled Ludwig's fully erect member towards his mouth, and slowly licked his brother's lower head.

"Larry… that…don't…stop…" Was all Ludwig could make out.

Larry stopped for a moment, "I wasn't planning on it." He put his mouth back on Ludwig's member, almost able to get his full length into his mouth.

"L-let me help." Ludwig grabbed Larry's head and pushed it down, making Larry deep throat him.

Larry gaged a little, but went with Ludwig's movements, pleasuring him even more.

"Ugh… Larry… I feel funny…." Ludwig said. His brothers mouth around his member. "Larry, stop… I don't wanna come inside your mouth.

"I don't think you have much choice." Larry said, as he dived in and gave Ludwig one last suck.

Ludwig arched backwards, and dug his claws into the bed, he groaned in pleasure as he came into Larry's mouth.

Larry felt Ludwig's sperm fly into his throat, and he swallowed all-most all of it, he then let go of his brothers shaft, and got up, licking some of his lover's juices off his mouth.

"Larry… that was…amazing…" Ludwig gasped. "Now… let me return the favor."

Ludwig pulled his brother on top of him, into the 69 position. They both started to blow each other's member.

Ludwig licked his finger and started playing around with Larry's tail-hole. He grabbed the toy that still lay on the bed, and slowly put it inside Larry.

"Oh god Ludwig! That feels great!" Larry moaned in pleasure.

"Oh Larry… I think im gonna come again…"

"*Grunt* Oh man… me to!"

"Kmon Larry, come all over me!" Ludwig shouted out as he reached climax.

The two brothers simultaneously spurred their warm seed onto each others faces, Ludwig took out Larry's toy and set it down next to him. Larry turned around, and laid down beside his lover, licking his neck. Ludwig kissed him in return.

"Oh god Larry… that was incredible." Ludwig groaned.

"My thoughts exactly." Larry agreed.

Ludwig chuckled. "I hope you plan on cleaning up after, your face is a mess." Ludwig licked Larry's cheek.

"Well… I think supper's almost ready… how about we go have a shower?" Larry got up and started walking to the bathroom.

"I hope you mean together." Ludwig told him playfully.

"I thought your weren't a water person?" Larry teased.

"I lied." Ludwig winked.

"Then get yourself over here Luddi!" Larry chuckled.

"You don't have to ask me twice!" Ludwig hopped off the bed, and joined Larry in the bathroom, gave him a kiss, and closed the door behind him.

There you guys go! Enjoyed that chapter? Good, sadly… chapter 3 will take a while… due to lack of inspiration =/. However… Im sure youll love it when its done… so please.. REVIEW THIS CHAPTER! I need it more than ever for sudjestions on how to improve my stories… and I might give you credit for ideas!


	3. Morton's Discovery

Chapter 3

"Mmm Ludwig, you were right, it seems you can cook!" Bowser exclaimed.

"Ya well… that was a lot of work… I don't think id ever do it again."

"Ha, well, since you cooked the food, I guess that means I have to do the dishes right?" Bowser slightly elbowed Ludwig and laughed.

"Uh… I can still wash them dad, its no big deal."

"Nah, go out and play with your siblings."

"Dad… im 17."

"Why should that matter?"

"Haha, ok, ok… ill go find Larry or someone, have fun with the dishes."

"Ok son, ill try." Bowser laughed as Ludwig left the table, and ran up the stairs towards the game room. Bowser turned around and stared at the immense pile of dishes in the sink.

"Uh-oh… this wasn't a good idea…" Bowser moaned as he picked himself up and started on the first plate.

_Down the hallway_

"Hmm… I hope Larry's alone… I need to tell him something…" Ludwig thought in his head, as he played over results of the conversation in his head. Ludwig arrived at the game room and opened the door… "Who was in here?" He thought… "Iggy, Lemmy… well… I guess they can hear to…Larry! Uh-oh… there's Wendy… hmm… better wait for a better time." After deciding it was best not to reveal his fact to Wendy, he slowly opened the door and creeped inside

"Hey guys." Ludwig said and waved.

"Oh hey Ludwig!" Lemmy shouted from across the room.

"Will you shut up Lemmy?" Wendy groaned. "Im TRYING to watch my show!"

"Me-ow!" Lemmy imitated and laughed along with Iggy.

Ludwig was forced to hold back a smile, as he dropped on the couch Larry was on.

"Uh… why are you guys just watching Wendy's show… you've never liked it before…" Ludwig questioned, his voice dropping to a low whisper.

"Well… I came in here… looking to get away from Roy… he never seems to come in here, and Lemmy and Iggy were watching Digimon or some show like that, I can almost swear they were holding hands again!"

"You're imagining it Larry."

"Ya… probly, anyhow… I was about to settle down for a nap when Wendy burst in and grabbed the remote from Iggy, changed to the channel to this Jersey Shore crap.. And cranked the volume."

"But why didn't anyone just leave?"

"Because silly, Wendy on a bad day is a lot less worse than Roy on a good day." Larry giggled, forcing Wendy to glare at them.

"Ya, that is true." Ludwig smiled. "But how about we go do something else? I doubt Roy will mess with you when im around, and this is kinda boring."

"Ya… it is pretty boring… lets go." Larry smiled as the two got up and left the room.

"Hmm… where do you think there going?" Iggy asked Lemmy

"Not sure… probly just to play more music on his piano, I think Ludwig's starting to teach Larry."

"Wow… those two are getting really close, I understand why he invited me less and less for his experiments… well… come to think of it… he hasn't actually done any experiments in a while." Iggy added and looked into the air with a questioning look.

"Well… he's probly really getting concentrated on his music." Lemmy put his hand on his brother's lap, bringing him back down to earth.

"Ya… how about we go and see how good Larry can play?" Iggy sudjested.

"Ok, we don't really have anything better to do, besides watch this stupid T.V show."

"I HEARD THAT!" Wendy roared from the couch beside them.

"Calm down sis!" Lemmy yelled back over the blasting T.V, as he and Iggy got off the couch and opened the door, only to find Roy on the other side.

"Haha, wow Roy, still don't have your pink back yet?" Iggy laughed. "Ever since Larry lit you on fire, its kinda purplish." He teased again.

"Shut the hell up Iggy." Roy growled as he pushed the twins out of his way and went into the game room.

"Wow, good timing hey?"Lemmy said in slight awe of the coincidence.

"Ya, I guess so." Iggy smiled and grabbed Lemmy's hand, and they started walking down the hall, past Wendy's room, Roy's room, and past Morton's room. As they passed it, there was a slight creak from the door, which unfourtunantly… neither of them heard, and slowly but surely, Morton emerged from his room, and caught Lemmy and Iggy holding hands.

"Uh… guys…" Morton asked in confusion.

The sudden outburst made Lemmy and Iggy jump, and as they looked at each other, they realized their hands were still connected. Lemmy tried to let go, but Iggy stopped him.

"What are you doing?" Lemmy gasped in a whisper.

"Don't worry, I have a plan." Iggy whispered back, hinting him to look back at Morton.

"Uh… why are you two holding hands?" Morton finally got out.

"Oh… you see Morton… Me, Lemmy, and Larry were playing truth or dare, because… you know, we were bored, and Larry dared us to go get Ludwig, but we had to hold hands the whole way."

"Oh, I see, well I guess I won't slow you down, and if you don't wanna lose your game, you better get going." Morton shrugged.

"Ya, I guess so, thanks Morton." Lemmy smiled as he and Iggy continued walking down the hall.

"That's funny…" Morton thought to himself. "Didn't I already see Ludwig and Larry go by earlier?" Morton gave a puzzled look as he returned to his room.

_In Ludwig's Room_

Larry sat on the chair, and looked at the huge piano in front of him; there were so many different keys! He looked thoughtfully at them, until he figured out what he wanted to do, and pressed down the key. A series of notes followed, all good, but not perfect, and there was the occasional sour note mixed in. Larry, starting to feel as if he'd never get it, took his hands off the keys, and look solemnly at his brother.

"It's ok Larry; you're getting a lot better." Ludwig smiled.

"Thanks but… it doesn't sound that good, theres always a few sour notes." Larry added and despondently stared at the floor.

"Sometimes you have to go through the sour candies to find the sweetest sugar's." Ludwig pulled Larry's head up and kissed him on the muzzle.

Larry laughed. "Hehe, that was kinda lame."

"Ya, but im running out of good ones." Ludwig laughed along.

"Haha, well, I guess ill try again then." Larry said and gave his brother a hug, and then turned back to the keys.

"Hmm…" Ludwig thought to himself. "Should I tell him now? I don't know… he's in such a good mood… it would crush his heart… but I guess its better than him hearing it when he's already down."

"*sigh*". Ludwig put his hand on Larry's shoulder, causing Larry to stop playing.

"What is it Ludwig?" Larry questioned.

Ludwig almost shed a tear from the amount of happiness on his brothers face, which he was about to ruin. "Well Larry… its…"

*Knock Knock!*

"Oh just great…" Ludwig thought.

"Uhh… never mind, it can wait I guess, I better get the door." Ludwig got up from the chair.

"Oh… ok Luddi." Larry mumbled with a puzzled expression.

Ludwig went and opened the door, and found Lemmy and Iggy, side-by-side, holding hands.

"Hey you guys, uhh… you shouldn't be holding hands, Larry's right there!" Ludwig motioned to the piano.

"Wait… you didn't tell him about us yet?" Lemmy looked surprised.

"No, I thought I wasn't allowed to tell anyone!" Ludwig responded, just as surprised.

"Well, Larry's an exception; he's like your best friend." Iggy smiled as they walked through the door.

Ludwig didn't ever think of telling Larry… but, if he could keep His and Ludwig's relationship a secret, im sure he can keep theres a secret to.

"See Luddi! I knew they were always holding hands!" Larry looked at the twins in max confusion.

"Well ya… about that Larry…" Ludwig scratched his head. "Iggy and Lemmy are kinda…"

"Hehe Ludwig, your way to akward, just tell him!" Iggy patted Ludwig on the back.

"Tell me what?" Larry looked from brother to brother.

"*Ugh* Fine, have it your way. Larry, Iggy and Lemmy are Boyfriends. Happy Iggy?" Ludwig turned around back to Iggy.

"Very."

"HA!" Larry yelled as he looked at the twins. "I knew it!"

"You knew it?" Lemmy, Ludwig, and Iggy all gasped.

"Of course… wasn't it obvious? You two suddenly get insanely close, and I see you guys holding hands about… what was it… 7 times? And I always had the feeling Lemmy was gay, so it wasn't that hard to figure out." Larry explained.

"Err… wow…" Iggy stared in shock.

"I guess your smartness is wearing off on him Ludwig." Lemmy laughed, not at all surprised.

"I guess so…" Ludwig forced a grin.

"So Luddi, did you tell them about us yet?" Larry asked with a smile.

"Err… ummm…not…really…" Ludwig's face turned blood red.

"WAIT A SECOND!" Iggy burst out. "You guys are together to?"

"Well y-"

"Of course!" Larry interrupted Ludwig and walked over to his side, giving him a hug.

"Well, I guess that explains why your always around Larry now." Lemmy smiled.

"Haha, well… I guess we all know everything now." Iggy smiled along and looked at all his brothers.

"I guess so, Umm… why did you guys even come to my room in the first place?" Ludwig asked.

"Oh, we just wanted to see how well Larry could play." Lemmy answered.

"And?" Larry asked, excited.

"Haha, we never actually got to hear you play Larry." Iggy laughed.

"Oh… well… I guess now's a better time than ever." Larry shot up and walked over to the piano.

"Remember what I told you bro." Ludwig smiled and winked at him.

"I'll never forget." Larry blew a kiss to him and started playing the piano. It started off the same as usual… but as it progressed… it actually got better! The sounds started to synchronize, and played a deep harmonic rhythm. Lemmy and Iggy spread out on Ludwig's bed, grabbed hands, and listened to the music.

"You know Lemmy… this music kind of seems romantic."

"Ya, I guess Larry plays what his heart is feeling."

"Well, I don't know about you, but im feeling pretty romantic myself right now… how about we go back to our room?" Iggy sensually smiled and kissed his brother on the lips.

"But I was trying to score us a foursome!" Lemmy winked and kissed his brother back.

"Haha, don't talk like that silly, all I want is your cute face, no one else's."

"Fine then, have it your way." Lemmy laughed and got up, dragging his brother with him.

"Hey Ludwig, were just going to our room for a bit, we'll see you later." Iggy laughed and grabbed Lemmy's hand again.

"Ok guys, have fun in there." Ludwig winked.

"Don't worry, I intend to." Lemmy winked back and walked himself and Iggy out the door.

_In Morton's room._

"How on earth could they be playing truth or dare when Larry was already gone?" Morton asked himself aloud. "He could of dared them earlier I guess, but that makes no sense. Hmm, well, I suppose I can always go see if they really are in the game room, at least I think that's where they came from." Morton looked in a mirror and nodded to himself. He opened his door and walked down the hallway in the direction they came from.

"No reason for them to of been in Wendy's or Roy's room." Morton thought, walking past their rooms.

"I guess it only makes sense they came from the game room, theres nowhere else to go." Morton looked down the continued hallway. "No one ever goes down there anymore anyway." He turned and faced the game room.

"Lemmy? Iggy?" Morton asked as he creaked the door open.

"Do you have to be so fucking loud you twit?" Wendy blared out at him.

"Oh sorry, I was just seeing if-"

"She means get lost Morton, those two idiots arnt here anymore." Roy added.

"Anymore?"

"Yes anymore! They were here a while ago, then they left, I sudjest you do the same, your ruining my good mood." Roy glared at Morton with anger.

"Ok, ok… fine then." Morton rolled his eyes and turned around, closing the door.

"Don't you dare roll your eyes at me!" He could hear Roy shout from the other side of the door.

"Wow, they really need to calm down." Morton sighed as he continued down the hall, assuming he had to go to Ludwig's room next. As he walked down the hall, past almost everyone's rooms, he arrived at Ludwig's, but…before he had the chance to knock, he heard strange noises coming from further down the hall.

"That, those noises… it sounds like someone's moaning…what could that be?"Morton looked in the general direction, puzzled. "Wait, isn't Iggy and Lemmy's room that way? And they were holding hands…" Morton tried to connect the dots between holding hands, them being in their room, and loud moaning coming from within. "There probly just sucking at a video game, but… I better go see, just to be sure." Morton swiveled from the spot in front of Ludwig's door, and headed off to the twin's room. As he walked, the moaning got louder and more intense, the noise now strongly sounding throughout the hall. Morton got to the door and looked at it, searching it for anything, like a 'keep out' paper around the door knob, so he'd have himself an excuse not to enter, but nothing of the sort was around, so, he had to enter the door. As he slowly opened it, he saw Lemmy sitting on the bed, no shell, and no clothes? Where was Iggy? "O god…" Morton thought. Iggy was kneeling down with his head between Lemmy's leg, making a fast up and down motion. Lemmy's head suddenly jerked back and he moaned louder than ever, while Iggy made a slight gagging motion, moving his head out of the way, letting his brothers seed fly all over his face. Morton jerked back into the hall way, and left the door open behind him. Morton was almost sick.

"I just saw Lemmy have a fucking orgasm!" Morton gasped. "And Iggy was the one blowing him! What the fucking hell is going on?" Morton screamed out loud, not careing if anyone heard.

_Later that night, in the kitchen_

Everyone was enjoying their food, which was fried rice tonight, Morton's favorite. Lemmy and Iggy were chowing down, Larry was slowly enjoying it, Roy was outright inhaling it, but Morton just sat there, staring at his plate.

"Hey Morton, I thought this was your favorite food." Ludwig said, noticing that Morton hadn't so much as touched his food.

"Ya, it is but… I guess im just not hungry tonight…" Morton mumbled.

"Oh, well if you're not gonna eat, maybe you should just go lay down." Ludwig smiled.

"Ya, good idea Ludwig." Morton grumbled and got up, heading off to his room.

"Hey, where are you going Morton?" Roy spun around and asked.

"Oh, im not feeling well."

"Then I call your food!" Roy shot up and went over to Morton's plate, gobbling that down as well.

Morton could of almost laughed, if not for the crazy pain in his stomach, which interrupted his thoughts and his hunger. He was very hungry, he hadn't eaten since breakfast, but he couldn't bring himself to eating. He climbed the stairs up to the hallway where all the koopalings rooms were, passing Iggy's and Lemmy's. Morton stopped just in front of it, and turned around. He went inside the twin's room, and looked around… nothing really out of place.

"At least they cleaned up." Morton sighed as he grabbed a pen and a piece of paper from the desk, scribbling a small note onto it. He placed the paper inside Lemmy's drawer, so he wouldn't see it until the following morning.

"There." Morton said to himself. "Hopefully it won't scare them."

As Morton left the room, he could here several footsteps coming up the stairs, which made him walk faster, not wanting to get caught. He sighed as he reached his door, and looked over his shoulder, only to see Ludwig and Larry.

"*Phew*, it was just them." Morton gasped and disappeared into his room.

"Hey… was that just Morton?" Larry asked.

"Ya… he sure took a while to get to his room." Ludwig added, puzzled.

"Well, he was probly hanging out by the stairs for a bit." Larry said, answering his look.

"Probly, but I guess it really doesn't matter right?" Ludwig smiled as he and Larry entered his room.

"So, what do you want me to practice now?" Larry looked up at Ludwig.

"Err… how about we just lie down for a bit." Ludwig sudjested.

"Oh, sure, im kinda tired anyway." Larry smiled as he laid down on Ludwig's bed, spread out across the sheets. Ludwig joined him, grabbed his hand, and the two stared at the ceiling.

"Ok, I have to tell him… I can't wait any longer, its happening really soon…" Ludwig thought again, taking a quick glance at Larry.

"Larry…" Ludwig breathed out.

"Ya?"

"There's something I have to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Well, I don't know how you'll take this but…" Ludwig looked at his brother and squeezed his hand tighter.

"What is it?"

"*Sigh*… I'm moving out." Ludwig quickly mumbled.

"Your… m-moving?" Larry gasped, looking heart broken.

"Im sorry Larry…"

"Sorry? You think sorry will cut it?" Larry ripped his hand away from Ludwig's. "We finally get together, and a week later, you tell me your leaving? How the hell could you do this to me?" He screamed, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Larry, please don't… I have to…" Ludwig tried to explain.

"Of course you do!" Larry screamed again. "You HAVE to move somewhere don't you? Why the hell would you make me so happy just to bring me down? That's fucking sick!" Larry yelled with disgust.

"Larry, don't do this! You know I have to go! Ive told you this before!" Ludwig finally replied, raising his voice.

"That was before all this! That was before I thought we could be together! Does this mean anything to you?"

"Of course it does Larry! You mean everything to me! But I can't stay here!"

"Why not?" Larry challenged him, tears running down his face. There was a silence now, not awkward, and not dramatic, just a silence. It luckily allowed Ludwig to calm down, so he didn't have to raise his voice anymore.

"I need to move somewhere… to go to college Larry… I…-I can't just live here in the castle my whole life, I want to go somewhere." Ludwig's eyes started to swell.

"Whatever Luddi- Ludwig! I don't care anymore! You can go be happy, I guess ill just sit in my room and be depressed the rest of my life!" Larry shouted and went towards the door.

"Larry, don't do this to yourself!" Ludwig stared at his brother with a look of disbelief.

Larry didn't bother responding, he ripped open the door, sobbing from all his tears, his eyes red with salt and anger. He walked out the door right into Iggy.

"Larry? Are you okay?" Iggy gasped.

"Im fine." Larry sniffed and ran off to his room.

"I wonder what that was about." Lemmy looked at Iggy with great concern.

"I don't know… but I guess we should ask him tomorrow." Iggy smiled at Lemmy.

"Ok bro." Lemmy smiled back as the twins went into their own room. They sat down on their bed, and Lemmy reached towards their IPod dock, so they could listen to some music, however, the IPod wasn't there.

"Hey Iggy, could you help me find our IPod?" Larry turned and asked his brother.

"Oh, ok, I remember putting it in the drawer of our dresser."

"This one?" Lemmy asked as he got up, pointing to the bottom drawer.

"Haha no silly, the top one." Iggy smiled and pointed to the top.

"Haha ok, here it is… and…hey… what's this paper doing here?" Lemmy took it out and sat down next to Iggy again.

"Not sure… but it looks like a note…" Iggy said, clearly confused.

Lemmy took it and opened it up, and stared at the writing inside, which shocked both him and Iggy.

"I saw what you two were doing. I didn't feel like telling you in person, so I wrote a note. But don't think you're out of trouble yet. I'll tell you who I am eventually, but for now… be careful what you two do."

"Oh…"

"…Crap." Iggy finished and stared at his twin.

Lemmy could only stare back. Eventually the two got under their bed sheets, trying to get to sleep, they didn't bother putting music on.

"Iggy… what gonna happen to us?"

"I don't know Lemmy… I don't know…" Iggy trailed off, lost in thought.

Well you guys, that are the third chapter, took awhile because I didn't really have inspiration, but a special friend of mine who also writes helped me get my story going again. (Thank you Cinny.) Please review this story (Thanks to Chibi for being the first to review.) No clue how long a fourth chapter will take, there's just so many possibilities of what can happen, it'll take a while to think of the best one.

NOTE: If you have any couple sudjestions for stories (No Bowser/Ludwig or Bowser Jr, I don't think im comfortable with writing father/son.) please feel free to sudjest things to me. That's all for now! Bye!


	4. When Paths Shouldn't Cross

Chapter 4: When Paths Shouldn't Cross

It was odd, looking around and not seeing three of his brothers at breakfast the next day. As Morton had thought, Lemmy and Iggy weren't there, but what surprised him was that Larry was missing as well. All his other siblings wouldn't show up from time to time, but Larry was there everyday.

"Where's Larry?" He asked out loud, not to anyone in particular.

"Checking out his gay mags." Roy growled as he shovelled down another fork full of food.

Bowser raised an eyebrow, but ignored it. Roy hadn't stopped talking about that little incident since it happened.

Ludwig sighed and pushed out his chair, shaking his head as he did so.

"Sorry dad, I'm just not hungry this morning."

With that, he quietly and quickly began to walk out of the giant room, his footsteps echoing. Morton glanced back at him as he approached the stairs, and it almost seemed as if he was shaking.

Bowser looked up to the table, and for the first time since just a few of his kids had been born, only 3 of them sat at the table.

"What's wrong with you kids lately?" He asked, looking up to the roof.

None of them responded immediately, but both Wendy and Morton looked over at Roy, urging him to say something. He glared looked at them with annoyance, especially Morton, before giving out his expected response.

"Shouldn't you be talking to Ludwig and those other freaks? Nothing's wrong with us, we're _normal_. Those morons are too fucked up to even have breakfast with us-"

"Enough!" Bowser yelled at him, forcing him to be quiet, "I won't have you talk about your brothers like that. This is exactly why I'm asking you three. You're anger problems have been getting worse and worse every day, and Wendy won't stop whining about everything!"

"Whining? I _complain._" She sternly said and nodded her head.

"And what about Morton? Sure he's gotten fatter, but is he just the perfect child? He and those other dumbasses?" Roy glared at him, forcing Morton to gulp and turn his head away.

"Roy. Stop your insults. Now. Morton doesn't have any problems that bug our family, so he can figure any of them out for himself."

Morton shifted a little bit, obviously uncomfortable. His mind switched back to the previous day, and all he could see was the clenched claws on the bedsheets.

"-you can help them, right Morton?" Bowser snapped himself out of his small trance.

"W-what?" He stuttered.

"I want you to find out what's wrong with those four. They're not acting normal... for them anyway."

Morton nodded a little bit, "I already know what's wrong with two of them..." He whispered to himself.

"What's that Porty?" Roy smirked.

"Nothing." Morton stood up, eyes on him, "I'm gonna go walk around for a bit."

He left his plate on the table and started to walk away, listening to more of Roy's jeers as he took to the first step.

Lemmy's mohawk was as soft as ever, and Iggy was lying on the bed next to him, brushing his hand through the different colours. They had woken up a while ago, but they both agreed they didn't have an appetite, so they stayed comfy, cuddling with each other. Another reason, one which they never talked about, was that they didn't want to be present when their whole family was present. The note had scared them, and it still did.

"Iggy, how did he find out?" Lemmy asked as the fingers through his hair began to calm him down.

"He?"

"Wendy would of told everyone by now."

Iggy nodded, and his mind jumped to who it might be. Morton, Roy, and Dad all popped up, but he couldn't sort out who it was more likely to be.

"I think it was Roy." Lemmy told him flatly. It seemed like he read his mind, "He doesn't like us, and he's not as stupid as he looks. He'd try to toy with us so we'd suffer, so he wouldn't tell dad."

"What about Morton? He would never tell dad."

"Ya, but do you really think he would leave us a note?" Lemmy shrugged.

"I don't know... I guess not..." Iggy squeezed Lemmy's hand a bit, "Think we should get up?"

Lemmy smiled and took another second to bask in his comfort. It always felt amazing when he got to just lie there, barely a worry. Sadly, he knew he would have to get up.

As he was about to speak, there was a knock on the door, and they immediately retracted from each others grip in a panic.

"Guys?" A lighthearted voice asked from behind the door, before it creaked open and he walked in.

Larry blushed as he looked down to Iggy and Lemmy, both of them out of their shells and semi erect.

"S-sorry if I'm interrupting anything..." Larry turned and began to turn to the door.

"No, we were just lying here." Lemmy smiled and turned off the bed, grabbing his shell. Iggy did the same on the other side, and both of them were covered, forced to fully wake up.

"So what's on your mind?" Iggy asked as he sat down on the bed, patting beside him so Larry would come over.

He was hesitant, and never sat down, but he did walk a bit closer, before sitting down on the floor, leaning against the nearby wall.

"It's Ludwig... he's..." Larry took a deep breath as his eyes started to water and sting.

"Hm?" Lemmy asked him as he sat down on the bed next to Iggy, grabbing hold of his hand. Larry just started at the entwined hands, and broke down even more. The twins looked at each other, unsure of what to do.

"He's moving." Larry managed to choke out.

Iggy and Lemmy tried to speak, but their mouths froze as they tried to pick their words carefully. They knew Larry wasn't here for only comfort, so they didn't want to seem like they misunderstood him.

"Where?" Lemmy asked him.

Larry glanced up at him, confused that he would ask, but he seemed content enough with the question.

"I don't know, he didn't tell me. Just last night he told me he was moving..." Larry took in several breaths, trying to calm himself down.

Iggy raised an eyebrow though, and thought over his situation, "Did he try to explain it?"

"I..." Larry shook his head furiously.

"Why not?" Iggy stood up and pressed his shell against the wall, learning backwards beside Larry.

"I kind of didn't let him..."

Lemmy smirked and stood up as well, putting a hand through Larry's mohawk, ruffling his hair.

"Ludwig wouldn't just leave without a good reason. Whatever it is, it must be important to him."

"More important than me?" Larry screamed at him, tears still freshly streaming from his eyes. Lemmy just shrugged, unable to answer the question for him. For all he knew, it could be true.

Larry brought his eyes to the floor for a short time, and then buried his head into his arms. He couldn't deny the possibility that he wasn't the most important thing in Ludwig's life, but that was only a possibility.

"Just give Ludwig and yourself time to cool down and sort yourselves out. After that, talk with him and figure this out, okay?" Lemmy smiled at him and sat back down on the bed, Iggy following him.

Larry nodded with his head in his arms, and stood up, wiping away some of his tears. He gave a slight nod in appreciation, and turned out the door, hopefully heading to his own room.

"Smooth." Iggy smirked, "Didn't think you could give advice like that."

"Me either." Lemmy sighed, not in his usual playful mood.

"What's wrong?" Iggy asked, grabbing his hand.

Lemmy just looked and raised an eyebrow. As if he had to ask.

"Besides the obvious problem with the mystery person."

Lemmy had to smile at that, and it made him feel a bit better, he had to admit. It had only been a short time, but so many problems had already started forming inside his close-nit family.

"He worriers me is all." Lemmy closed his eyes for a bit longer than a standard blink, letting the comfort of the small rest ease his mind.

"Me too Lemmy. Me too."

~

"Next week would be the best time..." Ludwig mumbled to himself as he lied down on his bed, scanning over several documents. He still wasn't feeling all too great, but the comfort of being able to think about other things for a while was welcomed. He picked up one of the papers, and looked it over carefully, grimacing.

There was a loud knock on his door, that startled him, making him drop the paper. He knew he could find it later. Ludwig walked to his door and opened it up tad, peaking through the doorway.

"Ludwig?" Morton asked, used to Ludwig not letting people in his room.

"What do you..." Ludwig paused his sentence, trying not to sound rude, "Yes, Morton?"

"I was wondering why you've been... well... so out of it lately."

"It's nothing you would understand..." Ludwig tried to push the door shut, but it refused to.

"Believe me, There's alot I don't understand right now. I was kind of hoping I could talk to you about something else as well." Morton kept his foot wedged in the door.

Ludwig thought it over, and opened the door without saying a word, nodding to Morton. Morton walked inside his room and looked around, it was chaos. Ludwig tried to close the door, but something else wasn't working.

Larry was peering through the opening at Ludwig, with saddened eyes.

"No. You can wait." He glared at him and forced the door shut.

Morton was just sitting on the bed, looking at the ground. Despite everything around him, he didn't seem very interested in his surroundings.

"So what do you need to talk about?" Ludwig asked, trying to make the conversation as quick as possible.

"Uhmm..." Morton flexed his toes and bit his lip, "Lemmy and Iggy."

Ludwig was taken aback, and his eyes widened, fearing the worst, "W-what about them?"

Morton didn't seem to notice his stutter, and replied, in a confused tone, "They were in their room, and I heard noises, so I checked on them... and well... they were..."

"Shit..." Ludwig muttered.

"He was sucking his cock."

"And?" Ludwig asked him, trying to seem inconspicuous.

"And? What do you mean, 'and'? They're brothers! THEY WERE PRETTY MUCH FUCKING. That's wrong, isn't it?"

"Well... that depends if you think it's wrong or not."

Morton looked at him in shock, "You don't think it's wrong, do you?"

"Well why should it be?"

"They're both male!"

"Don't use that bullshit, I know you have nothing against gays, Morton."

"They're twins for gods sakes! You don't do that with your family!"

"Well maybe they love each other."

"Love each other?" Morton asked him, thinking it over, "Family can love each other... but not in that way..."

"WHY CAN'T FAMILY BE IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER? WHAT THE FUCK IS SO WRONG WITH IT?"

Morton looked to Ludwig in fear. He was obviously getting angry, and Ludwig wasn't someone you wanted to be around when he got pissed off. "I'm sorry Ludwig, I didn't mean to make you angry-"

"Just because they're related, that's the only bond they can have, that's all they can ever be? You don't understand what they feel, or how they see each other. It may be wrong to you, but to them, it's everything they've ever wanted." Ludwig had walked over to Morton while he was talking, starring him down with his rage.

"L-ludwig..." Morton held the stare back, his eyes watering.

"Don't bother. It's obvious what you think. Just... just go, Morton. I can't deal with this right now."

Morton stood up, and held back his tears, forcing himself to breathe. Instead of walking past him, he grabbed Ludwig and pulled him into a hug. Ludwig just stood there in shock.

"I just want my siblings to be happy... all of you." Morton pulled back and smiled, gave a single nod, let go of Ludwig, and slowly began to walk away.

"Morton..." Ludwig whispered.

"Yes?" He asked, stopping just in front of the door.

"Please... don't tell anyone... don't take away what they have..."

Morton glanced around his shoulder and saw Ludwig was standing there, shaking and in tears. Morton just looked away and left the room, shutting Ludwig back inside with his emotions.

He took a deep breath and looked down the hallway, and noticed that Lemmy and Iggy were walking down the hallway, away from their room. He thought it through, and decided now would be the best time to talk to them.

When he was in their room, he grabbed another piece of paper and a pen, and jotted down something else. It was just a simple set of instructions, to meet him just outside the front doors to the castle, shortly after 11PM. After he was satisfied with his instructions, he set the paper on their pillow, in plain site. He walked out of the room, and closed the door quietly, trying to leave it as it was.

"What you doing, fat ass?" Roy asked him and pushed him from behind, forcing him forward.

"Nothing, Roy..." Morton growled.

"Really, cause it looks like you're trying to be pretty secret."

"Just looking for something I thought I left in their room. No big deal."

Roy turned Morton around so he was facing him, and latched onto his shoulder, pushing him into the castle wall, "I'm not an idiot. I'm not one of those dipshits you see on TV that don't know a god damn fucking thing. You want to bullshit me, go ahead, you little fucker, but I'll find out what you little pussies are up to."

"Calm down Roy." Morton told him sternly.

Roy snickerd and threw his fist forward, so it stopped just in front of Morton's face, "You're in no position to tell me what to do. Ever." He let go of Morton, and he immediately began to walk away, off to his own room.

"Now..." Roy told himself, "Let's see what he was doing in here..."

~

Larry had been in the family room for most of the afternoon, pretty content with just sitting there, with Wendy's television shows in the background. It had been a few hours, but he was actually starting to become bored, and his body was aching for him to move.

"Wendy?" He asked, hoping she might want to do something.

"What do you want?" She turned and asked him in annoyance.

"...Nevermind..." Larry shook his head and stood up, stretching his arms and legs.

"Moron..." Wendy told him before she turned back to her TV.

Larry sighed and walked out of the room. He wanted to talk to Ludwig, so badly, but the message he got was clear. He wasn't wanted, not now. With that, he set out to Morton's room, hoping he would be able to have fun with the only brother he felt would be fair to him.

He knocked on the door, and was met with a muffled response. Unsure of what he had said, he opened the door a bit, and listened. He assumed it was safe to walk in so, so he fully opened the door, and did just that.

Morton's room wasn't a very interesting one, the walls mostly bare with a print out of fan art pasted on the wall. He wasn't sure what it was from, but the drawing looked amazing. His dresser was just in front of his bed, with random papers and other things on top. He had a few books here, but most of them were kept on another wall, to his right. For how he looked, Morton was surprisingly geeky.

"How's a going, Larry?" Morton asked him, who was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Uhm... bored..." Larry shrugged and sat down beside him.

"You? Bored?" Morton smiled, "Aren't you the active one of the family?"

Larry smiled too, and just nodded, "So what's that picture of?" Larry asked, turning and giving a slight nod to the fanart.

"O-oh! Just something from a story I was reading." Morton smiled and waved off his nervousness.

"Hm? Why the stutter?" Larry smirked, "What's the story about?"

"Nothing you'd find interesting." Morton told him severely.

Larry noticed his eagerness to kill the conversation, so he dropped it for his sake, but thought he would bring it up, later.

"Do you know why Ludwig's so down lately?"

Larry groaned. He was talking about Ludwig, but it was to the wrong person.

"Hm?" Morton looked up, and perched himself leaning against the wall.

"Why would I know?" Larry asked him.

"Well, you just seem close to him." Morton shrugged.

Larry laughed a bit, "Ya, we're close all right." He shook his head a little.

"What do you mean?" Morton asked, his interest spiking.

"You don't know much about our family, do you?"

"I'm trying to learn..." Morton sighed.

Larry smirked, and thought about how Ludwig had made him feel. Perhaps, in this case, two wrongs would make a wonderful, wonderful right.

"The first thing you need to learn, Morton..." Larry smirked as he pulled himself closer to him, "Is that our family doesn't exactly live by the norm..."

Morton began to push himself a little bit back, more into the wall, "I can tell that our family is strange..."

"Oh? Just how strange? Do you know what our family, our siblings, our brothers, have done?"

Morton gave a worried smile, "Larry, what do you mean?"

"I mean... " Larry leaned forward and rubbed his hand over Morton's leg, "Me, Ludwig... Iggy, Lemmy... we've all done things."

"Larry...s-stop..." Morton starred wide-eyed at his brother.

"It felt so good, and it was so special, and he just threw it all away." Larry inched closer, and brought his hand to the inside of Morton's thigh, rubbing it lovingly.

Morton's breathing began to get heavy, and he felt himself start to become a bit excited. "F-fuck..." He thought to himself, "This... no..."

It was fortunate for Larry that Morton had taken his shell off earlier, and this his goal wasn't obscured. The bulge in Morton's shorts was beginning to show.

"I'll show that bastard how it feels..." Larry smiled and began to lick the inside of Morton's legs, his thick saliva feeling warm on his leg.

"Larry, what are you doing... stop this..." Morton winced and turned his head, trying to ignore what was happening.

Larry simply brought his head further down, into his crotch, and reached one hand beneath his shorts, gently rubbing and squeezing Morton's member. He pulled down his shorts, so that he was lying on them, pinning Morton's legs to the bed.

His cock was one of beauty, and it stood there, fully erect, a full 8 inches long, with a slight curve upward. It looked amazing. It looked tasty. Larry stuck out his tounge and gently slid in across the bottom of his head, the whole 8 inches of pride twitching in anticipation as the warming sense touched him.

"Please don't... not to me..." Morton moaned. He was beginning to feel good.

"And why not?" Larry asked him, his thick spit dripping from his tounge down onto his shaft, "You seem to be enjoying yourself."

Larry turned back to the task at hand, and went to the base of his shaft, licking it from the bottom, all the way to the top, slowly, letting it drag along the underside and really please his brother. He looked down on it from above, and opened his mouth, slowly taking in the head, suckling on it gently. Morton couldn't speak, and when he tried to get Larry to stop, all that came out were soft moans.

Larry's tounge was long and easy to move, so he let it tickle all the parts of the shaft as he moved further and further down his rock hard dick, playfully enhancing the feelings. He could taste his brother's pre-cum leaking out. It wasn't as sweet as he had had before, but it was still tasty. Soon, he got tired of simply teasing, and began to move his head up and down, sucking and licking everywhere. He used one hand to fondle the two balls that were just beneath him, and the other to rub the inside of his leg.

Morton sat there, shocked and confused. He tried as hard as he could not to let what was happening get to his head. As much as he tried to ignore the sensations, something like this felt too good. He could feel his balls getting tense, and that familiar feeling of orgasm building up.

Larry could feel his cock twitching in his mouth, and he knew it was his last chance to try what he wanted. He took his mouth off, and gave the whole shaft one last, long lick, before putting his mouth back on it, and forcing his head all the way down. It made him gag, but he managed to get his mouth all the way down. At that moment, Morton peaked, and his claws dug into his bed, tearing through the fabric.

For the first while of the orgasm, Larry stayed on his head, trying to allow it all pass through, but the cum just wouldn't stop. Eventually, he had to take his mouth off, and he drew back his head, taking his mouth off and gasping. There were still a few powerful squirts left in Morton, as it shot up and landed on Larry's face and chest. A mix of saliva and juices was flowing out of his mouth as Larry caught his breath, his tounge hanging out. He had done it, he got his payback.

"That's what's different about our family. We love each other, so much." Larry smirked and grabbed a towel on the floor that Morton had used before for a shower, wiped all the liquid off of him, and confidently began to walk out of his room.

"That wasn't love." Morton shook in anger and fear, "That was you, being selfish. I hope you're fucking proud of yourself, Larry."

Larry looked at him, distraught, he smiled, and arched his eyebrows, unsure of how to take his comment.

"No..." Larry whispered at first, "What did I... no...no! DAMNIT!" Larry clenched his fists. He looked over to Morton, who was looking back at him, sadness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry... I'm so god damn sorry..." Larry grabbed at his hair as his eyes watered, "Please, don't tell Ludwig... don't... for the love of god... I'm sorry..."

"This doesn't leave this room." Morton promised him.

Larry nodded quickly turned to the doorway, jogging out of the room and slamming the door behind him.

Morton looked down at the mess that had made. He had to admit, it felt good, but it shouldn't of happened. He sighed and stood up, careful not to let the outcome of his little experience drip everywhere. It took him a while to get cleaned up, but when he did, he threw his shell back on, and dropped down to his bead. It smelled like sex in his room.

He looked at his clock that was standing on his bedside; It was 10PM. Almost time for him to meet Lemmy and Iggy. Apparently there had been no supper, as Roy didn't slam on his door and force him to come out of his room. He had some time, so he gathered a few things and a book, plopped back on his bead, and began to read, as the time slowly started to tick down.

_

Well! I hope you really liked chapter 4! I'm really glad I got it done before 2012, as I have other stuff planned =D. Please review (a good one, not 1-2 sentences.), so I'll be sure of what to do for Chapter 5. Oh, and ya, Larry just basically raped Morton. I really wanted something juicy in this chapter, so I knew that had to happen. Hope you liked the first sex scene I've written in months =P. 


End file.
